Bonds of Nothing
by Tsamo
Summary: RoxasXNaminé Two nobodies discuss their friendship, and the supposed emotions they feel. ONESHOT


**Bonds of Nothing**

**This is a short Roxas x Naminé Oneshot that kind of just popped into my head. It's set in an imaginary scenario. I've just been wanting to do a story with these two for the longest time, and well it just came out. **

**I've always kind of felt like there was this bond between RxN so this fic is kind of about the bond they share and how they feel human in each others company. So yes they're supposed to seem human in this fic.**

**They aren't exactly meant to be 'in character' either, so if you read it please don't judge it on that because this was just a bit of fun for me.**

She sat where she always did. In a plain white chair, in her plain white room. The paleness of her skin and the white of her dress practically caused her to blend in. It was hard to notice her, but most days, she liked that.

The only things that kept the room from being a bland empty space were her numerous drawings that covered much of the walls, and the girl herself.

The girl, Naminé, didn't think so, but that was what her friend Roxas always told her.

How could nobodies make anything more special or exciting? In reality, not she, nor any other nobody were more exciting or real then the pencil she used to make her drawings.

It was odd, she usually considered herself a rather optimistic 'person', if it were possible for her to possess such a trait at all. Though lately, she found herself questioning things that she used to accept, wondering about things she would never find an answer to.

If she said she didn't know how this sudden change was brought on, it would be a lie. Naminé knew _he_ was the one responsible for her change in character.

Roxas. He came to visit her quite often, always voicing his concerns, expressing his thoughts to her. She always heard him asking questions, it had begun to rub off on her.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her door. Though even the gentlest of sounds seemed to echo ten times over in her room.

Then came a creek as her door was slowly pushed open. "You busy?" Naminé heard a voice ask, and a familiar blonde head poked into the room.

"As busy as always." She replied, gesturing to the sketch pad that rest on the table in front of her.

That reply seemed to be as good as an invitation inside, because not long after, the blonde boy was pulling up an identical white chair next to hers.

"So, you're working on something new today?" He asked, glancing at her sketch pad.

"No, not yet. I feel like I'm out of ideas." She shrugged, and handed the pad to him as proof. Naminé figured if she didn't, he would probably go on about how she was lying and just didn't want to show him.

He looked down to see an untouched, blank page. "Hm.." Roxas made a bit of a disappointed noise. He had been looking forward to seeing his friend's latest creation.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. An odd feeling came over her when she looked at him. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint him.

His mood seemed change in a flash, and a brig grin had made it's way on to Roxas's face. "Ha! Don't be! Everyone has their off days. Besides, I think I have enough creativity in me today for the both of us!" There was an air of pride and certainty is his voice.

"Oh really?" She arched her eyebrow and gave him a playful smile. "How do you figure, Mr. Creativity?"

"Just you wait." He said simply. Roxas then began to dig into his pocket, a few seconds passed before he pulled out what seemed to be a piece of paper.

"..What.., Uh what's that?" Naminé was completely clueless. What was her friend up to today?

"Here." He then placed a piece of slightly-crumpled paper into her hands.

She smoothed out some of the wrinkles with her fingers and looked at it.

But it was hard to make out what it was supposed to be.

It was a drawing, she knew that much, but the colors kind of blended together in a messy way.

"It's a drawing." She began, but couldn't be more descriptive then that, for she didn't know exactly what it was.

"Yeah." He said softly, a rather cautious, fragile look was on his face. "I, uh made it for you… do you like it..?"

"Roxas… I.. I'm sorry, but what's it supposed to be?"

"Oh. Uh, well it's supposed to be you.. and.. uh.. me." When Naminé looked up at him, she could have sworn she saw the slightest bit of color in his cheeks.

Now knowing what to look for, she observed the picture yet again. Which is when it came to life. She could see it clearly now, it was her, the same white dress, blonde hair, blue eyes. She was sitting in her chair drawing a picture, and Roxas was next to her, watching.

"Roxas.." She said softly, in a tone of admiration. "You didn't need to do anything like this for me. Thank you. I promise I'll find a good spot to put it tonight."

"It's not a big deal, I just wanted to show you that you're not the only artist around here." He seemed more relaxed now that he had her approval, but the words he had said were fake, she knew it meant much more then that.

"Wait a second! So if this why you asked me for a piece of paper yesterday?"

"Yeah, pretty sneaky of me, right?" He said with a smile.

"Sure was. So how long were you planning this anyway?" He asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"Uh, not.. _too_ long."

"What made you want to draw me a picture anyway?"

"I don't know really." He said honestly. "I just thought you'd like it. And it was kind of my way of saying thank you for letting me come up here and bother you all the time." He chuckled softly.

"Don't be silly. I like when you come to visit. I feel different."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know, for one thing, I feel.. almost.. _happy_."

He seemed almost at a loss for words at that statement, and many seconds seemed to tick by before he managed to say something.

"Well, I think I would say the same if I knew what happiness felt like. No, I know I can say the same. I feel different too." They were now smiling at each other.

"You know, Nobodies like us, aren't supposed to feel, but I'm not sure how true that is. Maybe we don't feel like normal people do, but I think we have our _own_ kind happiness, our _own_ emotions." Naminé said.

"..Maybe even just somewhere deep down."

"Have you been thinking about this a lot lately?" He asked her, watching her intently.

"Yes. And I have you to thank for that."

"Really? Why?"

"Well I don't know, you come up here a lot asking questions about things like existence and emotion, and you just me to thinking about those things too."

"I don't want you thinking of those kinds of things. Like if we're real or not. If we can feel, what does it matter? You should think of things like.. Why does the sky change different colors when the sun sets.., and Uh.."

Naminé laughed. "Alright I get the point, but why does it matter? Happiness and sadness are just empty words to us.."

"Hey! What happened to all that 'we have our own emotions' stuff? I don't want to hear you talking like that. You're my friend, and I want to see you as happy as a nobody can be."

"Alright, alright. If I agree to think "happy" thoughts, will you stop talking about this?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Done."

"Good."

"So.., Roxas..--" But whatever she was about to say was cut off when someone else entered the room.

"Roxas! Roxas! I knew I'd find you in here! Come on, I'm going to go light Larxene's cloak on fire!" Axel clearly expected Roxas to attend his latest scheme.

Naminé saw Roxas's eyes light up at this information, but he twisted up his face when he remembered that Naminé was in the room.

"Axel, I can't right now I'm--"

Naminé cut him off. "Go."

"What are you sure?"

"Yes. Go."

"Thanks Naminé, you're the greatest!" He then made a move to run after an impatient Axel who had already left the room.

"Wait!" She exclaimed suddenly. She stood up and took Roxas hand in hers.

"Before you go, I want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

She then used her free hand to rip a piece of paper out of her sketch book.

"Draw me another picture." She handed the paper to him and took away her hand.

Roxas just smiled. "I promise." She then noticed him lean in closer to her, if only for a second, but then back away.

"I.. uh I think I better go before Axel gets mad. See you tomorrow?"

"You bet."


End file.
